Human Torch (Johnny Storm)
Following his sister, Sue, Johnny joined scientist Reed Richards and pilot Ben Grimm on an unauthorized space flight. Riddled with cosmic radiation, Johnny transformed into a flaming monster when the flight crashed back to earth. Calling himself Human Torch in tribute to the World War II era hero of the same name, the youthful Johnny found new adventure as part of theFantastic Four, proving to be an invaluable if somewhat volatile member of the team. Falling out with his teammates after a battle with the Miracle Man, Johnny left the group and encountered amnesiac World War II hero Namor the Sub-Mariner. Recognizing Namor from comic books, Johnny dropped him into the sea, hoping to restore his memory. The plan worked, but after Namor foundAtlantis in ruins, he declared war on humanity. Johnny rejoined the Fantastic Four and together they drove Namor back into the sea. Later, the immature Johnny again considered quitting the Fantastic Four, this time to joining his cousin Bones' circus, but quickly returned to the team. Though a member of the world-famous Fantastic Four, Johnny was still a teenage Glenville High student, albeit one who regularly clashed with super-powered menaces. Johnny even tried to conceal his dual identity from most of the locals at first, though this soon proved futile (the true identities of all four Fantastic Four founders being widely known almost from the start). In solo action, he fought the communist Destroyer andRabble Rouser; the Wizard; Xemu, Warlord of the 5th Dimension; Paste Pot Pete; Acrobat Wilhelm van Vile, the enigmatic Painter of 1000 Perils; theSorcerer of Glenville Woods; the Asbestos Man ; the original Eel; the Plant Man; modern-day pirateCaptain Barracuda, whom Johnny defeated in the first of several team-ups with his super-heroic opposite number Iceman; and the Terrible Trio. (From Marvel Database) Battle vs. Mizore Shirayuki (by MrPacheco101) No battle written WINNER: HUMAN TORCH Expert's Opinion It was believed that the Human Torch overpowered Mizore due to simply being able to melt anything she produced. The Human Torch's ability to fly was another factor that tipped this battle in his favor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sub-Zero (by Godkombat21) At the palace of the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero and others are trying to figure out the purpose of the strange yellow boarders. He is then approached by a wounded Scorpion. "You are not welcome here, Scorpion!" He yells. "I diden't come here to fight." Sub-Zero examines him. "Obviously you are in no condition after your fight with that invader." "How did you--" "Word spreads quickly around these parts" Scorpion rolls his eyes. "An invader is approaching your palace, he calls himself The Human Torch." Sub-Zero looks suspicously. "How do I know your not decieving me?" Theres a loud explosion in the distance. "That" Scorpion teleports away. "Such a coward." Sub-Zero says to himself. He goes to the site of the explosion to see a strange man with a big 4 on his suite. "You dare trespass on the Lin Kuei's land?!" he looks over. "Kinda cold for a home isn't it." Sub-Zero feels insulted. "You will pay for your incellince!" The Human torch noticeses he has insulted him. "Look I don't want to fight." "You don't have a choice." The human torch "Flames on to try to itimidate Sub-Zero, but he dosen't hold back. Sub-Zero shoots an stream of ice at the Human torch, who flies up to aviod it. He then shoots fire balls to counter Sub-Zero, who avoids it. Then uses the temple to try to jump at the Human Torch. The HT shoots him with a fire ball causing him to crash to the ground. He then shoots towards him, but Sub-Zero narrowly escapes him. Sub-Zero uses all his power and Shoots the human torch with ice, cold enough to cause the human torch to go "flame off". Sub-Zero moves foward and pulls the human torch's skull of his spine. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Time Travelers